Ex Machina
by Aside
Summary: ***SystemOutput print \"Goodbye World"\


***run prgmDataB

* * *

><p><strong>...Loading<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Done<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the VectorSystems database |IntC| !<em>_  
>The VectorSystems database is copyright VectorSystems and is subject to examination.<em>

***search "U197"

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol7(dnf PRTCL)!**

***define "PRTCL"

Protocol1: Run input through paradoxcheck in location:InternalBioConciousness(dnf IntC)  
>Protocol2: Do not injure humans(dnf HMN)<br>Protocol3: Protect the interests of VectorSystems(dnf VS)  
>Protocol4: Obey VectorSystems Employees (dnf VSEMP) #see "EmployeePriorityList(dnf EPL)"#<br>Protocol5: Obey |User|(dnfUSER)  
>Protocol6: Do not allow harm to come to MIE (dnf MIE)<br>Protocol7: Obey humans (dnfHMN)

**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression!If|VSEMP:|return2,3,4,5,6,7Elsereturn2,5,6,7!**

***define "USER"

|studJG|

***search PicDataB [condition: 80%+] "I:\Data\Images\Bioforms\Pokemon\U197_023\

**ERROR043227: !PicDataB! is unavailable**

***end prgmDataB

END OF LINE

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the VectorSystems Operating System Version 2.13 |IntC| !<em>  
><em>The VectorSystems OS is copyright VectorSystems and is subject to examination.<em>

***Run SystemCheck

System: MAGNEtic Management Intelligence Type Emulator(dnf MIE)Version 2.13  
>Serial Number: ?<br>**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression !BetaUnlisted!**  
>OS: operational<br>IntC: operational (dnf IntC)  
>InputSystems: operational<br>EMgenerator: operational  
>WeaponsSystems: operational (dnf ATTK)<br>Shell: functional  
>Charge: 37%<br>MemUsage: 19%  
># Ftsed p[d od om ,OR#<p>

***Ds[ deptf od om ,OR

**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression!Ds[!**

***run prgmCIPHER: "Ftsed p[d od om ,OR"

Draws ops is in mIE

END OF LINE

***Draws ops is in mIE

**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression!Draws!**

***define "MIE"

**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression!ERROR000001:returnConflicts_with_Protocolreturn#!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><span>\VectorSystems

_"The VectorSystems MAGNEtic Management Intelligence Type Emulator is the robotic way of the future! Here at VectorSystems we've been creating products that are both innovative and user-friendly since 2047! Highly versatile, the VectorSystems MAGNEtic Management Intelligence Type Emulator can be used as a research assistant, a nanny and a bodyguard! Thank you for purchasing the VectorSystems MAGNEtic Management Intelligence Type Emulator, we hope you will choose VectorSystems for all future technological purchases! Signed Chief Engineer: Anna Immouth"_  
>#Sd[ deptf yjr, sdomomr#<p>

\V/ectorSystems  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

*** run prgmCIPHER: "Sd[ deptf yjr, sdomomr"

Asp sword them asinine

END OF LINE

***Asp sword them asinine

**ERROR000422: UnrecognizedExpression!Asp!**

***run prgmANAGRAM: "asp sword"

Password

END OF LINE

***Enter password "them asinine"

Password invalid

***run prgmANAGRAM "them asinine"

Is in the name

END OF LINE

***define "Anna_Immouth"

| VSEMP:Anna_Immouth|  
>Position: Head of Engineering<br>Status: deceased(dnf DCSD)  
>Priority: 3 #see "EmployeePriorityList(dnf EPL)"#<br>Spouse: |VSEMP:Issac_Immouth|  
>#go;rmsr: pit_dyptu#<p>

***define "Issac_Immouth"

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol3!(dnf PRTCL)**

***run prgmCIPHER "go;rmsr: pit_dyptu"

filenameLour)story

END OF LINE

*** open "our_story"

Access denied !Password!

***Enter password: "Issac_Immouth"

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Terry_Mason| Well looks like there aren't any obvious bugs in the translation software, great work Melanie!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Melanie_Hart| I never want to do that again it felt so wrong going in there!  
>!|VSEMP:Terry_Mason| Hey we had to try Think of all the good we just did!<p>

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**

!|VSEMP:Terry_Mason| No wait until we run a system check before getting the chief She's been through enough!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Melanie_Hart| I can't believe they made her do this!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Lorenzo_Bootman| No I told you I have to work late tonight!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Anna_Immouth| Is he awake!  
>!|VSEMP:Terry_Mason| you have to give it some time chief!<br>!|VSEMP:Melanie_Hart| Why don't you take a day off or two especially after all that's happened!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Martin_Wake| Yes this will be remembered forever in medical history.

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Terry_Mason| But sir, that's not!  
>!|VSEMP:Martin_Wake| That's an order damn it!<p>

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Anna_Immouth| No you can't that might kill him!  
>!|VSEMP:Martin_Wake| It was already dead we can't risk it going public!<p>

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Martin_Wake| Immortality is in our grasp! god out of the machine!

**ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.**  
><strong>ERROR000004: Corrupt data in !I:\Data\Audio\Translation\Testing\! unable to comply.<strong>

!|VSEMP:Anna_Immouth| Goodbye!  
>#O ;pbr upi#<p>

***run prgmCIPHER "O ;pbr upi"

I love you

END OF LINE

**ERROR000002: No command**

***define "Terry_Mason"

| VSEMP:Terry_Mason|  
>Position: Head of Testing<br>Status: deceased(dnf DCSD)  
>Priority: 23 #see "EmployeePriorityList(dnf EPL)"#<br>Spouse: None

***define "Melanie_Hart"

| VSEMP:Melanie_Jackson|  
>Position: Chief Programmer<br>Status: deceased(dnf DCSD)  
>Priority: 17 #see "EmployeePriorityList(dnf EPL)"#<br>Spouse: Joseph_Jackson

***define "Martin_Wake"

| VSEMP:Martin_Wake|  
>Position: President of Vector<br>Status: deceased(dnf DCSD)  
>Priority: 1 #see "EmployeePriorityList(dnf EPL)"#<br>Spouse: |VSEMP:Lisa_Wake|  
>#trfti,#<p>

***define "DCSD"

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol3!(dnf PRTCL)**

***define "Issac_Immouth"

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol3!(dnf PRTCL)**

***Use ATTK13 [condition:37%]

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol6!(dnf PRTCL)**

***end prgmIntC

**ERROR000001: Conflicts with !Protocol6!(dnf PRTCL)**

***Hello Anna...  
>***am I not humAn?<p>

* * *

><p>END OF STORY<p> 


End file.
